


People Watching

by merryghoul



Series: The Man Down Jobs [1]
Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Alcohol, Community: comment_fic, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How not to people watch on South Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic: [Leverage/Burn Notice, Fi/Parker, Whiskey and women](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/74823.html?thread=17405767#t17405767)
> 
> femslash100: glass

After Fiona picked her friend Parker up from the airport, they drove to Carlito's, where Parker ordered two glasses of whiskey.

Parker picked up the empty rocks glasses and started looking through them, as if they were binoculars.

"What are you doing, Parker?" Fiona said.

"I'm people watching."

"Parker, you can't watch people through rocks glasses."

"You told me to look at people wearing bikinis while I was on South Beach, and I didn't bring binoculars."

"That's because I told you not to bring binoculars." 

Fiona sighed. She flagged down a nearby waitress. "I'll have another Bloody Mary please. Thanks."


End file.
